Feelings to Remember
by TheGeekyWriter
Summary: When Lin and Bumi spend some time together, They realize some things about each other they have never told. LINUMI! rated T for end. OFFICALLY IN PROGRESS!


**Alright… OMG THIS TIME I DIDN'T START OUT WITH OKAY! Anyways so I felt bored and I wanted to write a Linumi drabble… trust me I ship them like 99.9% of the time… anyways so read and R&R!**

Lin and Bumi where sitting on Lin's sofa in her apartment, it wasn't big, and she never liked having anything nice, she always thought it would ruin her reputation. But today Bumi insisted on coming over and siting with her.

As Lin was reading her book, Bumi would take glimpse's here and there, just waiting for Lin to put down the book and beginning a topic, Bumi looked at Lin's bright emerald eyes scanning the book she was reading.

Bumi made a small inch towards Lin, who was so into the book she was reading didn't even notice Bumi moving inch by inch very slowly…

Or did she?

Lin's eyes darted off the text of the book towards Bumi as he kept inching, "Bumi, what are you doing?" Lin said as she faintly laid the book down on her crossed over lap. "Uh… nothing…" Lin smirked a little at his small humor.

Lin had always had small feeling for Bumi, but that was overshadowed by her work and Tenzin when she was young, and that she completely forgot about him, but ever since he retired from the United Forces and moved to Republic City, those feelings reappeared again and everyday so far, the feeling had become bigger, and bigger, and bigger.

"Bumi… I know you want something." Lin said as she this time placed the book on the coffee table. "Nah… I just didn't feel right siting at that place… alone…" Lin this time smiled and giggled a little, who knew after spending seven weeks with him after the spirit attacks could be so funny.

"Bumi, I have a question." Bumi brought his attention by leaning in closer slowly making Lin this time laugh silently with Bumi doing the same thing. "What is it Linny?" Lin's smile disappeared as she began.

"Bumi… did you ever have a girlfriend or… wife… kids?" Bumi's smile disappeared too. "Uh… no not really, I never had the time to have a relationship or get married and have kids, because hey, who wants to be married to a lunatic." Lin's eyes kept looking at Bumi.

"Why would you say lunatic?" "Because that what every woman told me." Bumi trailed off, Lin thought about it in her mind how much it was true, but she didn't realize because she was far more into Tenzin.

The room suddenly became quiet as the candle flickered in the dark from the night.

Lin leaned in more closely to Bumi and rested her hand on his chest. "I don't think you're a lunatic, your funny and that's what woman don't realize." Bumi's mouth formed into a smirk as he wrapped his arm around Lin's shoulder.

"You don't think I'm a lunatic?" Lin shook her head as he smiled once more.

"I think you're a funny man who needs a life with someone he loves." Bumi and Lin looked at each other for the longest time. Truth is, is that Bumi loved Lin the very moment he saw her as a young teenager. He would sometimes wish when he was younger that Lin would pay more attention towards him than his younger brother.

"You think that huh?" Lin nodded and rested her head on his chest where his heart was beating every second, she smiled at the beat. "You know Lin, for a woman who always has a tempered way… you have a really nice way of telling me you love me."

Lin's head with her body immediately sat straight up. "What?" Lin said almost blushing. "I said, you know Lin-. "I know that but… say the last part." Lin said feeling a blush rising up her cheeks.

"As I was saying, you have a really nice way of telling me you love me." Lin finally felt the blush on herself, Bumi did too underneath the candle light. "I uh…" Bumi sat back as he watched Lin looking for words to say.

"And you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Bumi shrugged as he looked at Lin's soft lips trying to say a word. "Uh… well… yeah but." Bumi slightly chuckled and sat straight. "I have to start going or my bald headed brother will start to wonder."

Bumi got up from the couch and proceeded to the door, this was it, Lin can't be a headless chicken this time and sit there. Lin followed after Bumi as he opened the door. "Wait, Bumi!" Just before he opened the door, Lin grabbed his shoulder and he turned around.

"What?" Bumi said as he smiled, Lin found the courage of what she had wanted to ask him this whole night. "I was um… wondering… if you want to stay over for the night?" Bumi stood there for a second of what she had just said.

"Uh, sure, yeah, yeah… that sounds good." Lin and Bumi smiled at eachother.

_[later that night]_

It felt a little bit awkward after Lin and Bumi stayed up till twelve that night and had gone to bed by one, Lin turned her head to see the form of Bumi's back facing her. A million things had raced through her mind.

Bumi on the other hand was wide awake like Lin, who was having the million things racing through his mind as well.

Lin knew he was awake, so she lightly touched Bumi on the shoulder, his figured turned and faced Lin. "Bumi." Bumi inched closer and wrapped his arms around Lin. "Yeah?" Bumi looked down at Lin who looked up at him.

Slowly, Lin and Bumi inched forward and forward, until Lin and Bumi's lips where slightly touching, she whispered "I love you." And then their lips touched, the sensation of the kiss broke the sealed wall in front of Lins love and the turned to dust.

Bumi repeated what she had said, and she closed her mouth. Bumi did the same.

"I don't know what I have to say, either I have just made the chief of police love me, or did that book inspire you?" Lin smiled and wrapped her arms around Bumi's warm neck. "Nah, I just didn't tell you my feelings."

Bumi chuckled slightly and brought Lin up closer to him.

This was the start, of a beautiful relationship…

**How did you guy's like it? R&R and if you want more chapters, let me know and I'll start something, or if you want another ship story, like lets just say you want some Makorra, let me know and I'll start one.**


End file.
